dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaisha
Kaisha is the protagonist of Highschool: Alternative. He is a young man who exists in the mysterious world of Paradisio, an alternate reality governed by the Soul Dragons. To many in Paradisio, he is known by different monikers. To humans and the Soul Dragons, he is known as the Dragonslayer (ドラゴンスレイヤー, Doragonsureiyā) and the Dragon of Dragons '(ドラゴンズのドラゴン, ''Doragonzu no doragon) respectively. The title of Dragon of Dragons was also given to Great Red, who Kaisha battled in the past. Appearance Kaisha is said to bear a striking resemblance to Issei Hyoudou, often described as an older, more mature version of him. He has messy black hair, which is tied back into a spiky tail, and has dark cobalt blue eyes. He is often found dressed in dark clothing, such as a leather coat that falls down to his calves, a black turtleneck sweater, and dark blue jeans with black boots that reach up to his knees with dark blue straps. He has been noted to have a fierce look in his eyes at times, as if he is constantly troubled by something. Personality Kaisha is mostly seen as brooding and passive, often avoiding confrontation with people altogether. He is a wanderer who has little interaction with people, and appears to be burdened by something weighing heavily on his mind. Area offers some insight into this by saying that what troubles Kaisha is his lack of memories. Because he is suffering from amnesia, he has trouble recalling how to interact with others though this does not mean he outright avoids people in general. He is simply unsure of how to connect with them. Kaisha also appears to be a strict, no-nonsense kind of person. He is easily annoyed by other people's antics, and does not take it kindly when someone insults another for whatever reason. He highly respects those who value to the lives of their comrades, even if they must forfeit their own lives to defend them. This also applies to his opponents at times; namely those like Vali and Cao Cao. He complimented Vali with his Juggernaut Drive's power, as he was easily able to push him into a corner. He also praised Cao Cao for managing to deal so much damage to him. Kaisha considers himself to be someone who knows nothing other than to fight, as ever since the day he was without memory, all he has done is battle against monsters. Through constant fighting, he has grown weary and battle-hardened, showing a considerable amount of experience on the battlefield. He does not underestimate his opponents, but he does not grow conceited either. Rather, he considers each battle to be akin to a test to see how much he can push himself before reaching the limits of his abilities. It has been implied by Area that Kaisha fears the prospect of dying before he can reclaim his lost memories, thinking that to be a worse fate than death. HIstory Not much is known about Kaisha, other than that he has wandered around Paradisio for several years, having slain many Demonic and Angelic Dragons, and that he is partnered with Area, the Crystal Dragon; one of the ancient Soul Dragons who govern the world of Paradisio. He has lost his memories, but he vaguely remembers a few faces, feeling a strong attachment to a woman with vibrant red hair. Abilities While it is unknown how long Kaisha has fought in Paradisio, he shows remarkable skill, able to defeat powerful Demonic and Angelic Dragons alike. He displays enhanced reflexes, bullet-like reaction speed, and has demonstrated to be incredibly durable, having been thrown into a floating isle by Iblis, the Flame Demogan. Kaisha is also a master swordsman, as with Area, he has been shown to defeat many enemies in a matter of minutes. According to one account, Kaisha has even managed to slay the Arch Demogan, Bahamut, who was hailed as one of the strongest of the Demonic Dragons. Kaisha has also demonstrated the power of magecraft. While he shows only natural ability for basic spells, his proficiency with them is not to be denied. He has healed many serious injuries with a basic healing spell, and has even used the weakest of his elemental spells to turn the tide of battle to his favor by exploiting the enemies' flaws in their powers, showing a level head. For a brief time, Kaisha was also the leader of a small militia band who was raiding against the Angelic Dragon, Qlipoth. He showed himself to be quite the tactician, suffering from minimal casualties by observing the dragon's powers and abilities and patterns, noticing how the beast stayed primarily in the shadows, where it was strongest. Being bound to Area, an ancient Soul Dragon, Kaisha naturally possesses the ability of '''Link (リンク, RInku), where he and Area can synchronize together to increase their abilities exponentially. Kaisha, while linked with Area, adopts the power of flight by creating dark blue crystal wings, and can extend the range of his sword. He also possesses the ability to warp reality, albeit to a certain extent. However, this power does have a time limit. Kaisha can only maintain this bond with Area for ten minutes. Any longer, and his body would undergo a severe strain that, according to Kaisha himself, "makes death pale in comparison." Trivia * Kaisha's appearance is based on the unnamed protagonist of the indie game, Lost Soul Aside. ** Similarly, his partner, Area, is based on Arena, the dragon that accompanies the protagonist. * Kaisha shares the title of Dragon of Dragons with the Great Red, though Ophis refers to him as the Dragon King of Paradisio. ** Area hinted that, at some point in time, Kaisha and Great Red fought once, though it is unclear who the victor was. * Kaisha earned the nickname "Dragonslayer" as he had supposedly slain over 100 dragons, a feat that few have ever accomplished. Among those list of kills are Arch Dragons and Dragon Kings, which are supposedly beasts of terrifying power. The Soul Dragons refer to him as the "Dragon of Dragons" as he had defeated powerful Dragons that have been enemies to the Soul Dragons for eons. * Kaisha, according to Ophis, is easily said to be within the Top Ten Strongest Beings In The Universe, though it is unknown where he would be placed in terms of power. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:DemonsAnarchy